My Little Lady
by AppleI
Summary: Santana is the charming tomboy and Rachel is the shy girl. Together they are Pezberry and this is the story about their journey to finish college, maintain friendships, and everything that goes along with being in a relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Please."

"No."

"I need you."

"No you don't."

"Santana will be there?" Rachel looks up at her pleading best friend. "She's been asking about you."

Rachel rolls her eyes and waves Quinn off. "I don't know what for."

"Oh please, everyone knows she has a big lady boner for you."Quinn states. "Now stop acting lame and come hangout with us. Your homework will still be here when we get back."

"Quinn…"

"Please Rach," Quinn leans back on the desk Rachel is sitting at. "I don't want to go alone."

"Fine."

It takes Rachel and Quinn thirty minutes to drive over to the local park that Quinn's boyfriend, Puck, likes to frequent.

A basketball game is in full swing when Rachel and Quinn walk up to the court. Rachel can't help but search for Santana among the players. Santana is one of three girls playing with the guys.

Santana Lopez.

Rachel met Santana about three months ago when Quinn dragged her to some party Puck wanted to go to. Rachel stumbled upon Santana when she walked into the backyard looking for Quinn and Puck. Instead she found Santana and two guys getting high. She left the backyard without a word. Thirty minutes later she ran into Santana on her way out of the party with Puck and Quinn, that's when Puck introduced Quinn and Rachel to Santana Lopez.

Every since then Santana flirts with Rachel any time they are around each other. They go to different colleges so they only see each other when Quinn asks Rachel to accompany her to the park or when they go to some party.

Rachel has to admit that Santana is hot. That long dark hair drives Rachel crazy plus Santana has style. She even makes sweat pants look good. When Santana's not walking around in basketball shorts and a wife beater, she usually has on some skinny jeans and I button down shirt, with some Chuck Taylors. Sometime Santana even wears a cute tie or some cute band t-shirt. Point is…Santana knows how to dress.

"…are you listening to me?" Rachel breaks out of her thoughts when Quinn bumps shoulders with her.

"What?"Rachel says distractedly watching Santana make a three pointer.

"You're hopeless." Quinn sighs. "Just do yourself a favor and stop playing hard to get."

Rachel ignores Quinn's comment and goes back to watching the game. When the game is over Puck walks over to them.

"Hey ladies," Puck waves at Rachel and pulls a reluctant Quinn into his sweaty arms. "Oh come on babe, It's just sweat."

"You're disgusting."

They have been standing around for five minutes or so, when Santana walks up. "Hey," She smiles at everyone before focusing on Rachel. "How you doing today, sexy?"

"Hi. I'm doing well. You?"

Santana shakes her head. "Better now that you're here."

"Ew." Quinn laughs. "We're going for a walk."And with that Quinn pulls Puck further into the park with her.

"I agree with Quinn," Rachel smirks. "You really need to stop with those lame lines."

Santana fakes gasp and pouts at Rachel. "I just can't win with you."

"Bet yet you try," Rachel tilts her head. "…why is that?"

Santana shrugs. "Come chill with me tonight?" Santana steps closer. "There's a party at Greg's tonight…"

"I don't like parties."Rachel cuts in.

"I know," Santana smirks. "That's why I was inviting you to my apartment." Santana laughs at the shocked look on Rachel's face. "My roommate is going to be at the party. It's rear that I have it to myself, so I thought I could invite you over and cook for you while I can."

Rachel looks away from Santana, trying to hide her blush. She defiantly wasn't expecting Santana to invite her over. Cooking too? Wow this girl is trying and Rachel feels kind of silly because it's actually working. As much as she wishes she didn't like Santana, she actually does.

Over the last couple of weeks of getting to know her here and there, Rachel has found out that Santana is pretty smart. The pot head is a student at Columbia for goodness sake. Santana actually can follow a conversation, doesn't take herself too u serious, she's funny and can be charming when she wants.

"So…"Rachel looks back at Santana. "You letting me make you dinner or what?"

And the adorable look on Santana's face is all she needs to say yes.

00000000000000000000000

It's almost nine when Rachel finds herself walking towards Santana off campus apartment with Quinn and Puck. The couple agreed to walk with Rachel before heading off to the party.

"My phone will be on," Quinn starts, "Call me if you need me to come get you or…whatever."

Rachel nods. "Okay." Rachel rolls her eyes at the goofy grin Quinn has on her face. "You look stupid."

"Whatever." Quinn grabs Rachel hand when they get outside of Santana's apartment building. "A minute please." Quinn waves Puck away. Her boyfriend rolls his eyes before moving down the sidewalk, leaving the two best friends to talk in private.

"Really Q?"

"I just want to make sure your okay?" Quinn defends her actions. "I know I give you shit about not giving her a chance but if you really don't like her…"

"I do." Rachel admits out loud for the first time. "I mean…the smoking is a turn off but…I don't know."

"She's growing on you?" The goofy grin returns to Quinn's face.

"Bye." Rachel ignores Quinn's question, instead she pulls Quinn into a hug before pulling open the main door to the apartment building.

Santana greets Rachel with a hug at the door before giving her a little tour of the apartment, which doesn't take long because really…the apartments not big at all. Santana instructs Rachel to wash her hands in the bathroom and then come into the kitchen while she finishes up their meal.

"Santana…" Rachel giggles when Santana deposits a grilled cheese sandwich onto her plate. "Are you serious? I thought you were cooking."

"Hey, this is me cooking." Santana defends herself. "I didn't say I was a master chef." Santana finishes putting their plates together. Their meal consists of two grilled sandwiches a piece and some fries.

"Is this okay?" Santana motions to Rachel's plate. "If you really don't want to eat it or whatever…I could order yo…"

"No." Rachel picks up her cup of kool-aid. "This is fine." Rachel follows Santana back into the living room. "It's actually kind of cute."

"Yeah," Santana smiles.

"Yeah." Rachel shrugs. "I've never had anyone try to impress me with grilled cheese before." Rachel teases.

"I'm not trying to impress you." Santana turns on the TV before sitting down next to Rachel. "I'm just being me."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You're so corny."

"You like it."

Rachel doesn't deny it.

0000000000000000000

"Do you always have to be that kid?" Santana raises her eyebrow at her friend's question. "You know the nerd that sticks around after class to kiss ass." Brittany finishes her teasing.

"Shut up." Santana shoves her friend. "You don't have anywhere to be."

"True," Brittany nods. "So true."

Santana and Brittany make their way to Santana's apartment. Every Thursday Brittany meets Santana outside of her last so they can catch a taxi back to Santana's apartment together. Mercedes, Santana roommate, is usually already at the apartment making lunch for the three of them.

"Hey ladies." Mercedes greets them when they walk into the apartment.

"Sup," Brittany waves before flopping down on the couch.

"What's for lunch?" Santana kisses Mercedes cheek before going into the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Food." Mercedes smirks.

"Whatever smart ass." Santana walks back into the living room. Her phone starts going off, signaling she has a text message.

"Oh who's texting you?" Brittany sits up on the couch and tries to see Santana's phone screen. "You get a new bed buddy and forgot to inform me?"

"No."Santana rolls her eyes and focuses on responding to the text message she got.

"Mercedes?" Brittany looks to Mercedes for help when Santana ignores her.

"I don't know, B." Mercedes shrugs. "She did have some girl over here last weekend. I didn't meet her thought. She had left before I got back from Greg's."

"Oh so that's why you skipped out on us." Brittany says remembering Santana texting her, saying that she was going to stay in. "Why don't I know about this chick?"

"Calm down." Santana smiles at the text Rachel just send her. She replies and puts her phone in her pocket before turning her attention onto her best friend. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Both Mercedes and Brittany answer at the same time. Yeah, Mercedes live with the girl, but they both go to school and work, so sometimes it's hard to just sit down and catch up. That's why they have these lunches on Thursday's.

Santana spends the rest of their lunch talking about Rachel. She tells them about how she met Rachel and how they had ran into each other a few times before, but last Friday was their first time hanging out alone. Santana talks about how they have been texting and calling each other since last Friday and that they have plans to hangout later.

"She sounds like a cool chick." Brittany gives her approval.

"She is."

0000000000000000000000000000

"Ewww…" Rachel puts her hands out in front of her when Santana walks closer. "Stop right there."

Rachel called Santana earlier and asked about her plans for later. Santana said she would be at the park playing a few games of pick up and then going home around seven. Rachel asked if it would be okay if she stopped by and of course Santana said yes. Santana loves anytime she can spend with Rachel.

"Oh come on," Santana takes the t-shirt hanging from her neck to pat her sweaty body. "I want a hug." Santana pouts.

"Later." Rachel tries to compromise. "I'll catch a taxi to your place with you."

"Really?" Rachel nods. "Can we at least hold hands on the way?" Santana does a victory dance inside her head when Rachel blushes and reaches out her hand.

They take the trip to Santana house in silence. When they get to the apartment, Santana tells Rachel to make herself at home while Santana grabs a quick shower.

Rachel is in the middle of watching an episode of SpongeBob when a freshly showered Santana comes and stand in front of her.

"I want my hug." Santana opens her arms. Rachel laughs but gets up and hugs the goofy girl anyway. "Mmmm…much better."

"You're so weird." They sit back down next to each other. "Where's Mercedes?" Rachel wonders out loud.

Rachel and Santana have been getting to know each other better for almost a month now. Rachel met Mercedes last week. She's only ever seen pictures of Brittany. The blonde never seems to be around when Rachel is. Last week they went out to dinner and a movie. They've made out a few times before but they haven't made anything official.

"I think she's out with Brittany or something. I'm really not sure."Santana shrugs. "I'm not really thinking about her right now."

"No?" Rachel chews on her bottom lip.

"No." Santana grabs Rachel's hand. "You are so cute." Santana plays with the rings on Rachel's fingers.

"Yeah?"

Santana nods. "You know I like you, right?" Santana asks and her heart flutters when Rachel blushes and tries to look away. "Hey," Santana grabs Rachel's chin with her free hand. "I'm being serious, girl. Pay attention. "

"Girl?"

"Focus, babe." Santana smiles. "You like me, right?" Santana drops her hand from Rachel face. Rachel nods.

"I really do." Santana grins at the shy but honest voice of Rachel Berry.

"Okay." Santana nods. "That's good. I really like you too and I want to make things work with us. Okay?"

Rachel smiles at how cute Santana is being.

"Okay."

**TBC**

**Hey guys this is something new I'm working on. Please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: You guys are really amazing. I'm glad you guys are liking the story. Thanks for all the following and favorite alerts and reviews. Thanks!**

"You love touching me, don't you?" Santana smirks.

Santana and Rachel are cuddling on Santana's bed. Santana's ten o'clock class got cancelled so she called Rachel up and asked to hangout until it's time to meet up with Brittany for lunch.

They've just been lying on the bed talking about how Quinn and Rachel meet, how Santana decided she wanted to be an author and how Rachel's majoring in teaching.

"Hush." Rachel runs her fingers along the dark ink on Santana's wrist. Santana has 'Life in song' tattooed on the inside of her right wrist. "What's your favorite song?"

"There is too music in the world for me to have one favorite song." Santana says thoughtfully. "But the song stuck in my head right now is…Coldplay 'the scientist'."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Santana shrugs. "I love some Coldplay. You got a problem with that?"

"Of course not." Rachel rolls her eyes. "Coldplay is awesome." Santana hums and they sit in silence for a few minutes. "Is this the only tattoo you have?"Rachel questions, her fingers still tracing the words on Santana's wrist.

"No." Santana pushes up her right shirt sleeve and the name 'Camilla' is written on her arm. "My mom's name." She pats it twice and then puts her sleeve back down. "She died in a car accident when I was fifteen."

Rachel doesn't respond, instead she leans over and places a kiss to Santana's cheek.

Santana's grateful because talking about her mom is always hard. And while she really likes Rachel, her childhood is something Santana is not really to talk about right now.

They continue to lie around until Mercedes knocks on the door to inform Santana that it's time for them to meet Brittany.

"Hey," Rachel grabs Santana's shirt when she tries to stand up from the bed. "I have another question." Rachel tugs on Santana's shirt again to get her to stop moving.

"Hmm," Santana pulls Rachel to sit across her lap. "What's up?"

"So…I was thinking," Rachel nervously starts. "We've been dating and what not for a while now…"

"Right?" Santana grins because she knows where this is going. She just always thought she would have to be the one to ask.

"Do you want to make it official? Because I do."

"You asking me to be your girl, Berry?" Santana teases.

Rachel blushes."Yes or no?"

"How about defiantly."They seal it with a kiss.

00000000000000000000

"Party tonight. You in?" Santana looks up from the text book she's reading when Mercedes pokes her head in the door.

"Negative." Santana responds. "I still have a couple of finals this week." Santana raises the book so Mercedes can see what she's reading. "Must study."

"You sure that's not code for 'I wanna stay at home and sneak Rachel in to have wild crazy sex?'." Mercedes smirks.

Santana just stares at her friend with a straight face. "Get out."

Mercedes laughs. "I'll see you later, girl."

Santana studies for two hours straight before taking a break. After going over her last chapter, Santana searches her dresser for the pot she stashed the other day.

Thirty minutes later Santana is high and bored, so she decides to go lie on the living room couch and call Rachel.

"I thought you said you weren't going to call tonight. You okay?" Rachel says answering the phone.

Santana and Rachel hung out earlier in the week. Santana has been very focused on her studying this week since it's final's week, so she usually informs Rachel if it's going to be one of those nights that she's going to be held up in her room. Tonight was pose to be one of those nights.

"I'm okay." Santana sighs into the phone. "Just taking a break."

"Oh…I see…you took a break so you could call me. You miss me."Rachel jokes.

"I do." Santana says getting up off the couch to look for something to snack on. "What are you wearing?"

"Santana!" Rachel laughs.

"What?" Santana giggles. "So…what were you doing before I called?"

"Watching American's Top Model."

"Seriously?"

"What I love this show." Rachel defends herself. "Don't judge me."

"I guess."Santana gets distracted with trying to open a chip bag. "Let's go to the movies this weekend." Santana breaks out in giggles when the bag rips open, chips going everywhere. "Oh shit."

"You're high." Rachel says more as a statement rather than a question.

"Kind of." Santana laughs at herself.

"San."

"I know, babe. I'm sorry." Santana sighs. "Look, I made a mess. I'll text you before I go to bed."

"Okay."

"Don't be mad, babe."

Rachel stays quiet so Santana repeats herself. "I'm not."

"Okay." Santana nods even though Rachel can't see her. "And you'll go to the movies with me Saturday?"

"Yes."

Santana says goodnight once again before hanging up.

"…fuck I gotta quit smoking." She says out loud while looking at the mess she made and thinking about how disappoint Rachel sounded once she found out Santana is high.

000000000000000000000000000

Rachel groans the second she steps into the dorm room she shares with Quinn. "How hard is it to move your shoes to the side, Puck?" Rachel says kicking the gym shoes that were blocking her way.

"Chill Rach. I just got them last month." Puck frowns from his place cuddled up next to Quinn on the blonde's bed.

"I don't care. They shouldn't have been in my way."

"That time of the month, huh?" Puck jokes as he watches Rachel huff her way further into the small room.

"Shut up. You really are a pig." Quinn slaps his leg. "Everything okay, Rach?"

"I'm bored." Rachel pouts like she's ten years old and her mom just told her she cannot go outside and play.

"What's Santana up to?"

"Studying!" Rachel throws her hands up. "Imagine that. I've managed to find someone who studies more than me."

Quinn gasps. "Oh no." She smiles at her best friend. "That's cute though. You guys are perfect for each other."

"Thanks." Rachel beams. Rachel looks around their room for something to entertain herself with but comes up empty. "I'm going to get something to eat." She stands from the bed. "You guys want anything?"

The couple shakes their head. "No thanks. We ate like not even an hour ago." Quinn answers for the both of them.

"Okay…well, I'm off."

Rachel picks Thai for dinner. After finishing her meal, she decides to order Santana some and take it to her.

"Hey!" Santana answers the door. She doesn't look upset that Rachel randomly stopped by, just surprised. "Come in," Santana moves out the way so Rachel can step into the apartment.

"I'm not staying." Rachel holds out the take out bag to Santana. "I just wanted to say hi and bring you something to eat."

Santana shakes her head and pulls Rachel into a kiss. "You are so cute."

"I try." Rachel shrugs.

"Let me eat this and then you can quiz me."

Rachel beams. "Sounds like a plan."

000000000000000000000000000

It's a Wednesday and they decided to double date with Quinn and Puck. The couples went out to dinner before going to the movies. They got out of the movies five minutes ago.

They stand around outside the movie theater bickering about what to do next for another five minutes before Puck say's that he's going home and he's taking his hot blonde girlfriend with him.

"Bye. Text me when you guys make it home?" Rachel tells Quinn as they hug before they separate.

"You got it." Quinn waves to Santana before being pulled into a taxi by Puck.

"What do you wanna do now?" Santana turns to Rachel once their friend's taxi pulls away. "Should I get us a taxi too?"

Rachel shakes her head and grabs Santana's hand. "No. Let's walk for a little."

They start walking in the direction of Rachel's dorm. "I can't believe you fell asleep in the theater." Rachel laughs. "And then you actually started snoring."

"What? I was bored." Santana shrugs.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say."

Eventually Rachel gets tired of walking and they get a taxi back to Rachel's dorm. They are currently on the bed making out. Santana's sitting up in bed, back against the headboard with Rachel straddling her lap.

"So Quinn's not coming back tonight, right?" Santana breaks the kiss to ask.

"Right." Rachel confirms.

"Can I stay the night?"Santana runs her hands up and down Rachel's back.

"What's up?" Santana asks when Rachel doesn't answer right away.

Rachel blushes and looks down. "Nothing. Well…"

They've been officially together for three weeks now. Before that they were dating for a month, but this is the first time sex has come up. One of the reasons Rachel is so into Santana is because Santana is actually interest in Rachel. Not just her body. Santana jokes around every now and then about Rachel's looks but she compliments Rachel intelligence and other talents a lot more. Santana is great with making Rachel feel wanted in more than just a sexual way. And Rachel loves that.

They always go out on dates or do activities with their friends or just together. And when their alone they make out a little or cuddle. They haven't spent the night together. Both girls are very dedicated to school. Projects and finals have been getting in the way of their alone time recently so they haven't moved further then groping each other. But now that school is out for a break, they have more time to be alone, like now for example.

And yeah, Santana didn't really come out and say that sex is what she wants but with that question it's kind of applied as something she hopes will happen.

"Rach." Santana slaps Rachel's butt and giggles when Rachel's eyes widen.

"I'm a virgin." Rachel informs the other girl.

Rachel grows anxious when Santana just stares. "Um…okay?" Rachel attempts to climb off of Santana but Santana tightens her hold on Rachel's hips. Rachel sighs and tries to relax seeing as how Santana is not letting her up.

"So you…" Santana starts. "Um…not even with a guy?"Rachel shakes her head. "Okay."

"Okay?" Rachel questions.

Rachel's not sure what Santana's trying to say. She just told her girlfriend that she's a twenty one year old virgin and all Santana said was okay.

"I mean…" Santana pauses and pecks Rachel's lips. "I'm cool with it. But can I ask why you haven't…you know…"

Rachel blushes again. "I just…" She sighs. "I'm not waiting for marriage or anything. I just…I don't know. I want it to be with the right person. I don't want it to be with someone I'm just seeing occasionally or whatever. "Rachel shrugs. "It's hard to explain."

"That's fine. I understand."Santana pulls Rachel into another kiss. "I wanna be your first." Santana whispers against Rachel's lips. Rachel tenses up and she knows Santana can tell because then she says. "But only if and when you want me to be, okay?"Rachel nods. "Now," Santana pats Rachel's hip. "You never answered my question. Can I stay the night?"

"Sure."

**TBC**

**Drop me a line or two please. **

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**a/n: You guys are amazing as always! Thanks for reading, reviewing and following. Please keep it up!**

"If you sigh one more time, I'm going to slap you." Quinn glares across the small dorm room. Rachel is sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, facing Quinn's bed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm bored and Santana is avoiding me."Rachel huffs.

"What?" Quinn puts the book she was reading down and gives her best friend her full attention. "I thought she said she was going to hang out with Mercedes tonight?"

"Yeah, but I don't know." Rachel moves to lie down on her bed, facing Quinn. "I just feel like she doesn't want to be alone with me." Rachel starts to tell Quinn. "The other night things got kind of hot and heavy between us."

Quinn's eyes widen and she moves forward on the bed. "How hot and heavy?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Anyway…but that was like three days ago and it's like we will have a great day out together but anytime I suggest we hang out alone, it's like she suddenly has something else to do." Rachel lets out a frustrated groan. "I just…I think the virgin thing is making her rethink our relationship."

"Seriously Rach," Quinn rolls her eyes at her best friend's crazy talk. "The girl sat through a Barbra Streisand marathon for you yesterday. I'm sure if she wanted to break up with you, she'd do it before sitting through that crap."

"That was mean. I really like her Quinn." Rachel whines.

"Then talk to her."

000000000000000000000

"That was a good movie." Santana pats Rachel's legs which are lying across Santana's lap.

They are currently in Rachel's dorm room. Santana came over a few hours ago after work and they decided to stay in and watch a movie because Santana said she was too tired to do anything else.

"Really," Rachel smirks at Santana. "Because I'm pretty sure you slept for more than half of it."

Santana gives her a lazy smile. "True. But what I did see was great." Santana finishes with a yawn. "Shit…I'm so freaking tired. I think I'm about to call it a night."

"What? Nooooo." Rachel removes her legs from Santana's lap and sits next to her on the bed.

"Babe, I'm tired."

Rachel sighs. "Then stay. Quinn's not going to come back until late and even then she's not going to care that you're here."

Rachel feels herself getting upset when Santana doesn't agree right away. "I know the bed is small but…come on we've shared it before."

"Right."

Rachel huffs when that's all that Santana says. "Okay…I need an honest ten."

Santana frowns. "Ah honest what?"

"Honest ten."

Rachel goes on to explain what an honest ten is. Honest ten is something that Rachel and Quinn came up with when they were freshmen in high school. Their first year of high school was crazy for both girls. They both were trying to find out what social clubs they wanted to join and what new friends they wanted to welcome into their lives. And at times they could do or say crazy things to each other and others, so they made up honest ten. When either girl called out honest ten, it meant that the other one had ten minutes to say whatever they needed to say to the other. They could explain their emotions, ask question or just scream for ten minutes without being interrupted. And they have to be as honest with their thoughts and responses as possible. They've been using it to work out their problems with each other and relationships.

After explaining how it works to Santana, Santana moves over onto Quinn's bed. They sit facing each other.

Santana shrugs. "Okay. I'm ready when you are."

Rachel shakes her head. "Okay first…I hate that you just struggled. It was uncalled for." Santana frowns and starts to respond when Rachel shushes her. "I think you're great. I mean…I really like you and I want us to work. I do." Rachel pauses to get her thoughts together. "But lately I feel like you're not sure about us. Like maybe you had a different plan for us and me being a virgin through that plan off."

Rachel can't read the look on Santana's face. Santana is just sitting still staring at her. She's not smiling, frowning or anything. "I mean…like what's going on?"

Santana is great.

Santana was great the night Rachel shared her news of being a virgin.

They stayed up talking about high school, college, hobbies, and of course ex's. Rachel search with Santana about the three girls she's dated since coming out in tenth grade. And in return Santana shared her past. A past way different then Rachel's. Santana has only been in two relationships, the longest one lasting a year and a half. She's actually slept with a total of seven girls.

And yeah…seven. But hey that's not too bad. Yeah, it's a little more than Rachel herself would like but that's the past. Santana's with her now, so she's not going to worry about her past. Just their future.

And a future with Santana is defiantly something Rachel wants. Santana is turning out to be far from how Rachel first imagined Santana to be. Rachel was going based off of the girl getting high in the backyard. Before they were introduced, inside Rachel's head she made Santana out to be a pot smoking, class skipping slut. Harsh but true. But once Puck introduced them and Santana opened her mouth, Rachel knew she was far off.

Santana has been charming from the beginning. Oh and the girl is so damn smart. Santana's nerdiness is one of Rachel's biggest turn ons. Rachel just finds something new to like about Santana with every day they spend together.

"Okay…I guess I'll start by apologizing for shrugging." Santana starts. "I didn't know this conversation was about to get this deep. You're very upfront about your feeling. I like that. It's sexy."

As much as Rachel wants to be annoyed at Santana, she can't help but smile a little at the flirty tone Santana is using. "Santana."

"And now I want to apologize for making you feel like you did something wrong or that I'm no longer invested in this relationship as I was before." Santana reaches out for Rachel's hands. "I just….Rachel I'm really attracted to you." Santana grins. "And the other night was intense. You don't know how much I wanted you. How much I want you."

Rachel blushes. Santana squeezes her hand. "I'm just trying to be respectful of your wishes to wait. I guess I've been going about that in the wrong way."

"So…you don't plan on dumping me because I'm no…"

"Shut up." Santana tugs on Rachel's hand until her girlfriend stands. "Come here." Rachel's straddles Santana's lap.

"Mmm…I guess I'll stop getting offended when you don't want to spend the night with me. I'll just take you having to cool off as a compliment."

"Whatever." Santana smiles into the kiss.

"Ewww…" Quinn busts into the room. "Please get off my bed."

Rachel rolls her eyes and gets off of Santana's lap, but not before pecking those juicy lips one more time.

"What are you doing back?"

Quinn shrugs. "Puck was being overly annoying tonight. I decided to come home, but if you two want to continue…"

"I was just leaving."Santana stands.

"Really? It looked more like…"

Rachel throws her pillow at Quinn. "Do not finish that sentence Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn laughs as Rachel grabs Santana hand and storms from the room.

00000000000000000000000

"So how fun was today?" Santana ask as she pulls Rachel into her apartment.

"Today was amazing." Rachel grins.

School started up a few weeks ago and both girls have been busy trying to get into the swing of their new schedules. Today was the first time that they both had the day off of work and school and didn't have to study or anything. Santana thought it would be a good idea to take Rachel out on a date.

Every since their talk thinks have been getting back to normal. But Santana still feels a little guilty that she made Rachel feel some type of way. She never meant to make Rachel feel like she didn't want her. The problem was…is…that Santana wants Rachel too much. I mean, who wouldn't? Rachel's smart, funny, easy going and absolutely gorgeous. Santana and Rachel just click and Santana loves that.

Santana's not use to having to wait long to sleep with a girlfriend. But Rachel's worth the wait so Santana is working on being a good girlfriend and trying not to make Rachel feel pressured. Starting with an all day date.

Santana asked Rachel last night to clear her schedule. She started off by bring Rachel breakfast, and then they went cloth shopping with Mercedes. Quinn met the other three girls for lunch and then Santana and Rachel headed off to the museum. Santana thought the museum was the perfect place to take Rachel. Rachel is always talking about history and how she's never checked out the museums in New York. Santana decided to change that.

After their great day out, they shared a quick dinner at a close to campus diner and then walked back to Santana's apartment.

"Amazing huh?" Santana grins and pulls Rachel into her bedroom.

"Don't get cocky." Rachel pulls Santana onto the bed with her. "Are you sure you want me to stay? I have class at nine tomorrow and you know how you can get."Rachel checks with Santana for the fifth time since they left dinner. Santana can be grumpy in the morning. She hates waking up early in the morning. She usually sleeps until eleven unless she wasn't able to get a later class that semester.

"Babe…it's cool." Santana moves onto the side of Rachel. They both are lying down. Rachel on her back with Santana lying on her side with an arm around Rachel's waist. "I'm too tired to walk you home."

"Oh…you're just too tired to walk me home? Is that the only reason you want me to stay." Rachel pinches Santana in the side.

"Hey!" Santana lets out a sleepy chuckle. "You know that's not the only reason."

"Mmmm no?" Rachel teases. "What's the other reason?"

"I like having you here." Santana buries her face into Rachel's neck. "You smell good."

Rachel smiles. "Don't fall asleep before changing."

"Huh," Santana mumbles already half asleep. Today was a long day for her.

"Tana." Rachel pinches her girlfriend again.

"Damn babe." Santana lifts her head up to pout. "You're abusive."

"Shut up and get up to change."

Santana rolls her eyes but moves to get up like Rachel requested. "Yes ma'am."

**TBC**

**Remember reviews make me happy :) **

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Game!"Puck yells when Santana's three pointer goes throw the hoop.

"All day baby. All day!" Santana grins and high five Puck.

"Fuck that. Rematch!" Some guy yells. "Ain't no way this dyke beat me." Santana groans when she sees Tommy push through the other players and step up to her and Puck.

Santana has always had a bad feeling about Tommy. The guy started hanging out at the park a few weeks ago. He never really said anything directly but Santana has heard his rude comments and seen his nasty looks more than once.

"What the fuck you just say!" Puck steps up before Santana can even say anything. "Watch your fucking mouth." Puck grits out.

Everyone is standing around them in a circle. Santana's mouth has gone completely dry. She hasn't had any direct confrontation when it comes to her sexuality since she was in high school. Santana has always felt comfortable being herself at this park. She's been playing her since she was sixteen. Everyone knows Santana. This park and basketball court is like her second home.

"Yeah bro. Watch what you say." Josh, Santana and Pucks b-ball buddy steps up next to Puck. "Don't get all pissy cuz you got your ass beat."

"I didn't get my ass beat." Tommy steps closer to the two guys. "You'll always have this bitch on your tea…"

Tommy doesn't even get to finish the sentence before Puck has shoved him. "Keep talking man and I'm going to smash your face."

"Puck." Santana grabs the back of her friend's sweaty beater. "Josh hold him back…come on Puck." Josh grabs a hold of Puck while some of the other guys they play with grab Tommy.

"Puck…don't. There are kids playing in the park." Santana hears Quinn voice behind her. Santana had forgotten the blonde was here. "Hey." Quinn grabs Santana arm and pulls her back with the guys.

"Dude…don't come to this park again. Not until you get your shit together."Puck demands of Tommy before allowing his friends to pull him off the court. "What a fucking prick." Puck kicks the bench when they get to the side of the court.

"Calm down." Quinn goes over to Puck and whispers some stuff into his ear.

"You cool?" Josh pats Santana on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Santana watches as Tommy snatches up his bag and shirt and storm away from the park. "That was crazy. I knew he was an ass but I didn't know it was that deep. I barely said two words to the guy."

Josh shrugs. "Some people are just ignorant."

It's not until three hours later when Rachel comes busting into Santana's room. "You got into a fight!" Rachel snatches Santana text book out of her hand.

Santana eyes are wide. "What?"

"Quinn said you and Puck got into it with some guy at the park earlier. Why didn't you call me?"

"Now did Quinn really say that?" Santana ask with a knowing smile.

"Shut up! Argument…fight same thing." Rachel pouts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine babe." She's heard all the bullshit before. She was a little shaking up about it earlier. Comments like that are always hurtful but you just have to learn to move on from them.

"And you didn't call beeeecause?" Rachel straddles Santana lap in bed.

"Beeeecause I'm fine." Santana mocks her and then giggles when Rachel frowns. "I'm good." Santana pecks Rachel's lips.

"Mmmm….people are stupid."

"Agreed." Santana pats Rachel's thighs. "I have to get back to studying babe."

"I'll make you a snack."

000000000000

"I lied." Santana and Rachel are lying in Santana's bed, an hour later, after an intense make out session.

"What?" Rachel moves to lie on her side so she's facing Santana, who is still on her back.

"I lied about being okay." Santana sighs. "About being fine about what happened earlier."

Rachel stays quiet as Santana continues. "I've been playing basketball at that park for years. It's always been my spot, you know?" Rachel smiles. "I never had to be someone I wasn't there. I never had anyone question who I am and what I like. It's always just been about playing basketball with other people that like basketball."

Santana sighs. "I've had people talk shit about me, about the people I like but never at the park." Santana voice cracks on the work park. "I know you're probably thinking I should just let it go but…"

"What?" Rachel slaps Santana's shoulder. "No of course not. You have every right to be upset."

"I just…now it just makes me wonder what the rest of the guys think about me."

"Stop." Rachel whips some tears from her girls face. "That guy doesn't know you like everyone else. He's just some bonehead who got pissed because some girl beat him." Rachel tries to comfort her. "Everyone loves you at that park. Don't let that guy ruin that for you."

"I know." Santana nods. "I'm just so pissed. I wish people would just mind their own business. Who I sleep with isn't anyone's business but my own."

Rachel nods. "And mines because you better not be even thinking about anyone else. Ever." Rachel teases.

Santana laughs as the mood lightens. "I can't believe I just cried in front of you."

"Don't worry about it." Rachel shrugs. "I just find you even more adorable." Rachel beams.

00000000000000000

"Oh my god…what are you doing over there?" Quinn groans when she hears another giggle come from the other side of the room.

"Nothing." Rachel quickly responds.

"Well can you do nothing a little quieter? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sure grumpy pants."

Five minutes later Rachel is still giggling. Quinn looks over to see a red faced Rachel.

"Seriously, Rach? Who are you texting?"

"Santana." Rachel looks at the phone and blushes again. "Santana was kind of still out of it because of what happened at the park so I decided to send her some dirty comments."

Quinn raises an eyebrow. "Really? Your having phone sex with me right here?" Quinn shakes her head.

"No. Of course not." Rachel blinks. "I tried for a dirty conversation but it didn't go so well because auto text hates me." Rachel groans.

On Rachel would say dirty conversation. "So what's all the giggling and blushing about?"

"Santana wrote me a cute little poem." Rachel beams.

"That's funny because?" Quinn squints.

"She called me her little lovely bunny."

Quinn shakes her head. Quinn has given up trying to understand Rachel's and Santana's relationship. "You two are ridiculous."

Rachel just laughs and goes back to texting Santana. "You think I should write her a dirty poem? Hmmm what's something sexy that rhymes with butt? Is there anything?"

"Ugh…shut up."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Rachel's not a complete prude. Yes she likes to take things slow. Some of her ex girlfriends might say she likes to take things too slow. But once she gets comfortable with whoever she's with, she starts to loosen up a little. Rachel allows hands to wonder and clothes to be removed for a little. And just like everyone else, Rachel enjoys making out just as much as the next person.

Rachel loves kissing Santana.

Santana kisses are the best.

Rachel loves when they are out on a date or hanging with friends and Santana will lean over and kiss her on the cheek. Or when Rachel is upset and Santana will pull her into her arms and place light kisses on her face and peck her lips gently, calming her. And when they are alone in one of their beds, Santana takes her time exploring Rachel's mouth and neck with her lips and tongue.

And lately Rachel has been letting Santana be a bit bolder with her kisses. Like when they both are shirtless, Rachel has allowed Santana to move her kisses passed her shoulders, where she would usually cut a girl off.

But not Santana.

Like right now Rachel and Santana are topless on Santana's bed, nothing but bra's separating Santana from Rachel's hard nipples.

"Feel good?" Santana questions as she place kisses above Rachel's breasts.

"Mmm…yes." Rachel smiles down at Santana, lightly pulling on her hair until Santana comes up and smash their lips together. Rachel moans into Santana's mouth when Santana pinches her right nipple throw her bra. "San?" Rachel heart beat speeds up and her hands pause when she feels Santana unfasten her bra.

"I just want to see you?" Santana whispers against Rachel's lips. "That okay?" Santana's face is now hovering just inches above Rachel's.

Rachel takes a deep breath and looks into Santana's eyes. They've been together for almost six months and have been growing closer and closer as the days go on. They've already told each other they love each other and Rachel is pretty sure she's in love with Santana. She knows it's pretty fast but…gosh Rachel has never felt for anyone the way she feels for Santana. They just fit in every way.

"O…okay." Rachel whispers.

Santana stares at her for a few more minutes before leaning down and pecking her lips a few times. "It's okay if you don't want to, baby."

Rachel smiles because she loves how amazingly patient Santana can be.

She deserves this.

Rachel wants to give her this.

"I want to. I trust you." And Rachel blushes because it sounds so childish. It's not like she's giving the girl her virginity right now. She just letting her look and possibly touches her breast. Of course no one else has done that but…still.

"Hey," Santana hand that once was resting on her covered breast is now cupping Rachel's face. "Relax." Santana smiles.

"You know how dramatic I can be." Rachel kisses the inside of Santana's wrist. "Now continue."

Santana grins and makes work of removing Rachel's bra, all while keeping her eyes on Rachel's face.

Once Rachel's bra is removed Santana slowly moves her eyes down, grinning when the pink, hard nipples come into view. "Mmmm…babe," Santana bits her lower lip. "Everything about you is beautiful."

Rachel giggles at the dazed look on Santana's face and the cheeky words coming out of her girlfriend's mouth. And even though it's a bunch of mush, Rachel knows that Santana means it.

"Shut up!" She slaps Santana's shoulder. "Stop talking and make me feel good."

Santana keeps that grin on her face as she kisses her way down Rachel's chest. "Ooo wow." Rachel moans when Santana swirls her tongue around her left nipple, while her hand is pinching and pulling at the right nipple.

"You like?" Santana laughs against her skin.

Rachel blushes. "I love."

00000000000

"What?" Rachel looks away from the basketball court to her best friend.

Quinn and Rachel are sitting at the park watching Puck and Santana play a game of pickup basketball. Puck and Santana are like celebrities at the park so of course they got picked up and have already played four games.

Rachel and Quinn have just been walking and sitting around the park, talking and watching the games every now and then. Quinn though has decided to stare at Rachel for the last few minutes.

"I don't know…" Quinn trails off. "You just seem different."

"Different?" Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Yea…different." Quinn nods. "I mean, yesterday you were all chipper. I left a complete mess on my bed yesterday and you didn't even say anything. You _always _say something."

Rachel can't argue with that. She hates when Quinn makes their room look unkempt. "I knew you would clean it up. I didn't want to fuss." Rachel shrugs.

"I doubt that's why you didn't say anything." Quinn squints at Rachel. "Are you and Santana having sex?"

Rachel's eyes widen. "What?! No!"

"You are!" Quinn squeals. "You're having sex and you didn't even tell me!"

"Lower your voice." Rachel growls when she sees a few people giving them looks. "And we are not having sex."

"I don't believe you."

Quinn has been Rachel's best friend for what seems like forever. They are more like sisters at this point. And Rachel has always been able to talk to Quinn about any and everything. Well…almost any and everything. Sex has been a topic Rachel has kept close to herself.

Of course Quinn knows she's a virgin. And when she stops being a virgin Quinn will know that too. But far as going into detail about it…well Rachel has never been that comfortable with talking about sex, the actual act or anything to do with it. She has always felt awkward when Quinn and her other friends openly talked about their sexual encounters.

And it's not like she doesn't trust Quinn or anything. Rachel just thinks her sex life is hers and she will share when she feels like it.

"Really Quinn?" Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Okay…well…I know you've done something." Quinn probes some more. "So tell me all about it? Is Santana wild in bed? Kinky?"

Rachel laughs and slaps Quinn's shoulder. "Stop." Rachel gets herself under control before speaking again. "We haven't had sex but we've done….stuff." Rachel finishes. "And that's all I'm saying."

Quinn hums and decides to let it go but not without one final comment. "Okay. Well at least I know Santana is at least good at _stuff_. She has you gl…."

"I'm good at what stuff?"Rachel jumps in shock when Santana comes out of nowhere. She didn't even notice the game was over.

Quinn opens her mouth to answer.

"Shut up Quinn!"

0000000000000000000000

"…You're not even listening to me." Santana jumps when a pillow slaps her in the side of the head.

"Damn girl, you get more and more abusive as the day goes on." Santana laughs while snatching the pillow from Rachel.

"Whatever." Rachel pouts.

"What's that look for?" Santana ask and quickly moving to snatch Rachel shirt up before the tiny brunette can get to it. "What are you doing?"

"Can I have my shirt please?" Santana frowns when Rachel puts her bra back on. "I've just spent the last five minutes trying to tell you how much I'm going to miss you when you're gone next week, and you can't even take your eyes off my body for not even two seconds to tell me you'll miss me too." Rachel rushes out. "Shirt." Rachel holds her hand out.

Santana roll her eyes. She can't help that Rachel has an amazing set of boobs and she sometimes get caught up in them.

"I'm sorry." Santana throws the shirt behind her.

They've been exploring each other's bodies more this past week and Santana has noticed that Rachel is not always comfortable being naked in front of her. So trying to help her girlfriend, Santana has made a rule that if they make out and somehow end up topless, they can't put back on their shirts until they leave the room or if someone is home and they need to get dressed. Santana wants Rachel to be more comfortable about her body. She wants her to be comfortable around her and understand that she is beautiful and should be comfortable with all the sexiness she has to work with.

"Stop pouting," Santana moves across the bed until she's sitting right next to Rachel. "You know I'll miss you."

Rachel just stares at Santana. "Me or my boobs?" Rachel huffs.

"Don't be ridiculous. You know I'm going to miss _you_." Santana kisses Rachel's cheek before turning the brunettes face and placing a gentle kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry I wasn't listening earlier. You know I love you with or without your shirt on." Santana jokes.

Rachel rolls her eyes but stills allow Santana to push her onto her back and climb on top of her.

The couple is in a heated make out session when Santana's door flies open and a wide eyed Brittany stands in the doorway.

"Oh shit!" Brittany brings her hands up to cover her eyes. "My bad, ladies. I didn't know you guys where getting freaky. Continue." Brittany quickly slips from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Before Santana knows it Rachel is off the bed, grabbing her shirt. "Where are you going?" Santana inquires from her spot on the bed.

"It's getting late. I think I'm going to head home." Rachel continues to make sure she has all of her stuff. "Walk me out?"

"Rach…come on." Santana grabs her shirt from the floor. "You can stay a little later. You don't have work or class in the morning."

It's the summer now but Rachel decided to pick up two summer classes this year. She didn't want to go back home this year so she's staying on campus alone since Quinn left two days ago to stay with her parents for the rest of the summer.

"Stop acting all embarrassed. It was just Britt." Santana says knowingly. Rachel gets embarrassed easily over the smallest things.

"Bye." Rachel turns and opens the door. She walks into the living room and sees Mercedes and Brittany sitting on the couch. Both girls grin at Rachel as she walks by.

Santana watches Rachel smile shyly at the girls before walking to the door to wait on her.

"I need to borrow your phone charger." Brittany jumps up. "Sorry I interrupted. I thought you said you kids weren't getting naughty yet?"

Santana groans at Brittany question. Now is not the time to talk about getting naughty. Not when her girlfriend is already embarrassed about getting walked in on and is now looking upset after hearing Brittany.

"The charger is next to my bed." Santana steps around Brittany and follows Rachel out of the apartment. "Hey slow down."Santana speeds up her pace to catch up with Rachel.

Rachel slows down a little and even lets Santana hold her hand as they walk down the stairs and out of the building. "Why do I feel like you're mad at me?"Santana ask as they stand just outside of her apartment building.

Rachel shrugs. "Don't do that?" Santana sighs. "Rach…if you're upset because of something I said or did, then tell me." Santana pulls on Rachel's hand.

"You'll say I'm being ridiculous."

"Try me."

Santana patiently waits while Rachel gets her thoughts together.

"Do you talk to your friends about…" I light blush colors Rachel's face. "You know…about the stuff we do?"

Santana smirks. "Which stuff exactly are you talking about?"

"San…" Rachel pushes Santana shoulder, a little smile on her face. "I'm serious. Did you tell them I'm a virgin?"

Santana looks away and then back at Rachel. "No." Rachel raises an eyebrow. "I mean…I didn't tell them you're a virgin but I mean…we talk. Come on, Rachel…they are my best friends and I like to talk to them about my girl." She licks her lips while look Rachel up and down. "Can you blame me?"

"No." Rachel sighs.

"But?"

"You know I don't like being objectified."

"Really Rachel?" Santana drops Rachel's hand. She's starting to get frustrated. "You know I don't talk about you like that. You know how I feel about you."

"I know but every since we've been doing more sexual stuff our conversations have been shorter and we spend more time making out."

"That's bull. We still talk like before and yeah I like to kiss and touch you." Santana throws her hands up. "You're sexy as hell! I can't help but to want to touch you."

"Okay. Fine. But don't talk about me to your friend. I don't like it."

Santana just stares at her.

"Whatever." Santana is too tired to keep this argument going. "Look… text me when you get home." Santana steps forward and pecks Rachel's lips. "I love you."

And then she turns and goes back in the building. She ignores her friends who are trying to get her attention and just walks into her bedroom and slams the door.

Until this moment Santana never really paid attention to how much sex can change a relationship.

And she's not even having any.

00000000000000

Santana is high as a kit the next time she sees Rachel.

And maybe she shouldn't have smoked before she asked her girlfriend to join her at this party. Rachel hates when she smokes and they always argue about it. But…hey they are already in some stupid fight so why not add to it.

"Hey." Santana smiles when Rachel finishes pushing throw the crowed to stand in front of her. Santana is leaning back against the wall, people watching. "You look cute."

Santana reaches out and grabs Rachel hand. "Come here." Rachel allows herself to be pulled into Santana's arms. "Can we stop fighting? I miss you." They've only been fighting for a day and a half. They've talked but haven't made any attempts at hanging out. Both too stubborn.

"I miss you too." Rachel puts her arms around Santana shoulders. "Let's go talk." Rachel pulls on the black tie Santana has on.

Santana and Rachel finds themselves in the backyard of the place the party is being held at. They are lying together on a lounge chair. Santana is on her back and Rachel is pushed into her side with an arm thrown across Santana waist and her head on her chest.

"I'm sorry I got so upset." Rachel starts. "I shouldn't be telling you what you can and cannot talk to your friends about. I was being irrational."

Santana agrees the Rachel was being a little irrational. But she understands that this is all new to Rachel. Rachel views sex totally different then her. Now they just need to work on figuring out how they should approach the subject together as a couple.

"I'm sorry I didn't take your feelings into consideration when I was telling them about…you know." Santana apologizes after hearing what Rachel has to say. "I mean…I know you don't really like talking about sex and all this is new to you."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to feel like you can't talk to your friends because your girlfriend…"

"Babe…It's cool. What happens in the bedroom is between you and me." Santana lets Rachel know. "I understand if you think some stuff shouldn't be shared with our friends. It's all good. Let's just kiss and make up."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Santana turns her head and they share a nice and slow kiss.

"Now about this smoking?"Rachel says as she pulls out of the kiss.

"Damn." Santana groans.

TBC

**Thoughts?**

**Leaving me a line or two please**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

"…Hey Rach?" Santana talks into the phone. "Can I call you back in like an hour?"

"Only if you promise," Santana rolls her eyes a Rachel's request. "I'm serious. We've barely talked the last few days and you're always saying you'll call me back but you never do."

"We've talked." Santana huffs out while walking into the kitchen.

"We've texted Santana. I would like to hear your voice every now and then."

"Is she serious?" Santana almost drops her phone when her sister, Zoe, sneaks up behind her.

Santana has been at her sister's house for three days now. Its spring break and she decided to spend it with Zoe because she didn't come home the last few breaks. Zoe has been working a lot so she didn't mind. But for this school break they were both lucky enough to have good schedules so they could spend time together. Santana is graduating after this quarter and hopes to have word about a possible job opening at a news paper she applied to a few months ago.

Santana moves the phone away from her face to tell her sister to shut up before zeroing back into what Rachel is saying. "Okay okay…." Santana cuts Rachel off. "I promise I'll call back in an hour."

"Okay. I miss you."

"Miss you too."Santana ends the call and turns to Zoe, who is leaning against the counter smirking at her. "What?"

"Why'd you rush off the phone?" Zoe moves over to the sink to wash her hands. "Come wash your hands and help me cook."

Santana doesn't hesitate to do as her sister tell her. Zoe is the one who took care of her when her mom died. Sure their dad was around but he mostly just paid bills and keep a roof over their heads. Mario wasn't a bad dad; he just wasn't as involved with them as much once they became teenagers. He really wasn't that involved once their mother died. Mario didn't know the first thing about raising a teenage daughter. Zoe was already into the second semester in college when their mother was in the accident. She moved back into the city and went to the local college to be able to help take care of Santana.

"It's six." Zoe gives Santana a confused look. "We always start making dinner around this time."

Zoe hums while moving around the kitchen, pulling out things they will need for tonight's dinner. "I thought you were going to bring Rachel with you. Why didn't you?"

"What?"

Zoe rolls her eyes. Leave it to Santana to play dumb. "I've been trying to wait for you to tell me but you're taking too long."

Santana takes a seat at the kitchen table after putting on a pot of water to boil eggs for the salad they'll have with dinner. "Come on, talk to me." Zoë's sits across from her. "For weeks and months it's been Rachel did this and Rachel said that. And now its radio silence. You don't even talk to her on the phone around me."

Santana frowns because everything her sister saying is true. About a month before this trip, Santana had asked Zoe if it was okay if Rachel came with her. Santana really wanted Zoe to meet Rachel. But then that week she got into it with Rachel about their sexual relationship and decided not to ask Rachel to join her. She changed her mind because she felt something change that night between them. Maybe she's alone with her feeling, maybe she's not but Santana's feelings for Rachel have just grown stronger and stronger. And that scares her.

Santana thought taking Rachel home with her to visit her sister would be a light hearted trip. They would just have fun and hang out with Zoe. But then Santana started to worry about how Rachel might take meeting Zoe. Rachel knows how important Zoe is to Santana. Santana speaks about Zoe as if she is a God. What kind of message would that be sending Rachel if she met this important person in her life when only one other person Santana's been with has had the pleasure.

Santana spends the next ten minutes telling Zoe all about the intense argument and her feelings. Santana doesn't know why she spent so much time avoiding the topic; Zoe has always been a wonderful listener and never stirred her in the wrong direction. She might even be able to give Santana some helpful advice.

"Well…I think you should relax. If you keep avoiding her then you're going to mess up your relationship." Zoe gets a salad bowl out for her little sister. "Take it slow. Don't run Rachel off because you're spooked."

Santana rolls her eyes and starts to fix the salad. "I'm not spooked."

"Whatever." Zoe smirks. "Just don't forget to call her back. I don't think she'll be so forgiving if you don't."

They continue to make the rest of dinner in silence. Santana thinking about what her sister said. Zoe hit the nail right on the head. Santana already really liked Rachel but thought of loving her is scary. Santana has never been in a relationship like this before. These new feelings are kind of freaking her out. But all that is forgotten when she calls Rachel back and hear how happy her girlfriend is to be just speaking to her.

00000000000

"…I miss you more." Rachel whispers into the phone.

"You guys are disgusting. Please stop."

Rachel rolls her eyes at Quinn words. "Go away."Rachel rolls over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling as she listens to Santana talk about how she and Zoe went to the mall.

Rachel was so glad when Santana called back. She was almost convinced that Santana wouldn't. Santana has been distant since going out of town to visit her sister. Sometimes Rachel feels like Santana doesn't want to talk to her. It's a little confusing because Rachel doesn't remember doing anything to upset Santana before she left.

"My train comes in at three tomorrow afternoon."Rachel hears Santana say. "Are you going to meet me or do you have work?"

"I'll be there."

Santana wants her at the station. That makes Rachel feel a little better. Maybe they can talk about what's going on with Santana then.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Maybe we should stop." Santana hears Rachel voice but she doesn't stop. Instead she moves her hand down to Rachel's belt buckle. "Santana." Rachel hand covers Santana's fumbling hands.

"I'm sorry." Santana shake her hand loose from Rachel's. "I didn't mean to…sorry." Santana moves to lie next to her girlfriend on the bed. Rachel doesn't say anything. Rachel'ss putting her bra and t-shirt back on when Santana glances her way.

Rachel had met Santana at the train station like she promised and from there they came straight to Santana's apartment. Once the bags were dropped by the door, Santana pulled Rachel into the bedroom with her. They've been on the bed kissing and groping every since.

Usually Santana tries to keep it light. She won't grab or try to touch anything below the waist. But today for some reason she couldn't stop herself. All she wanted to do was feel Rachel and be with her. So when Rachel allowed Santana to grab her ass, she couldn't help but test the boundaries. But as soon as her hands went for her belt Rachel stopped Santana.

"Are you okay?" Santana can't help but to laugh that question.

"I probably just made you really uncomfortable and you are going to ask me if I'm okay?"Santana shakes her head. "Don't you think I should be asking you that?"

Rachel frowns. "You didn't make me uncomfortable." Santana just gives her a knowing look. "I mean… I was just caught off guard. I didn't think we would be getting so carried away. You just got back and we haven't really even talked."

"Right." A sigh escapes Santana as she sits up in bed, grabbing her t-shirt and putting it back on, forgoing a bra for right now. Santana leaves Rachel in the bedroom, going to grab her suitcase from the living room. When she comes back into the room Rachel is still sitting on the bed, but now she has her phone out.

"Um…" Rachel is watching Santana take her clothes out of the suitcase. "Do you want to just hangout later?"

Santana looks away from the clothes that had just been pulled out and frowns. "What?"

Rachel's chews on her bottom lip. "Maybe I should leave and let you unpack. We can hang out later or something."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Why? I thought you said I didn't make you uncomfortable." Santana assumes that's why she's acting so worried.

"That…you touching me didn't make me uncomfortable. I trust you."Santana heart starts to pound when she says that. "I just…you've been acting weird though and I don't think you're ready to talk about it. I'm trying to give you space right now. So I think I should leave and we can hang out later."

Santana stays quiet as she walks over to her dresser and puts some clean shirts and underwear away. "You're right." Santana starts as she shuts the dresser and turns around and leans on it. "I'm not ready to talk but I don't want you to leave either."

Rachel smiles. "Okay. Wanna watch a movie and cuddle."

Santana laughs. "Sure."

Hours later, Santana fines herself in a haze. Mercedes and Brittany talked her and Rachel into going to a party with them. Santana smoked a joint when Rachel left her apartment to go get dressed and invited Quinn and Puck to the party as well.

Of course Rachel was pissed when Santana showed up to the agreed meeting place with heavy eyes. Rachel didn't speak to her until Mercedes agreed that Santana was an idiot and asked Rachel to try to have fun and be mad at Santana later.

"I don't know how that girl deals with you." Mercedes shakes her head as she sits outside with Santana. Santana high is gone and now she's just feeling tired. They've just spent hours dancing and joking around. Rachel is still inside with Brittany, Quinn and Puck. Santana said she needed fresh air and Mercedes agreed to join her for a short break.

"The same way you do." Santana smirks.

Mercedes smiles and shakes her head. "Ready to go back inside?" Mercedes thought they would only be outside for a couple of minutes but it's been more like ten now and she's ready to go flirt some more with some guy she met in one of her classes last quarter.

"Yea." They go back inside and Brittany spots them first and pulls Mercedes into their dancing circle. Santana laughs and moves to stand behind Rachel. "Having fun?" Santana rest her chin on Rachel's shoulder, arms going around the shorter girl's waist.

"I am." Rachel smiles. "Are you okay?"

"Mmmm…"Santana kisses Rachel ear. "Can we go somewhere alone?"

"What?" Rachel turns around in Santana arms.

Santana pulls Rachel against her. "I want you to myself. Come home with me?" Santana whispers against Rachel's lips.

Rachel gets caught up in Santana's eyes. "Okay." She breathes out.

TBC

Thoughts are welcome. Please review. thanks


End file.
